


Out for Revenge

by drarrynox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, Hogwarts, Magic, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Prank War, Pranking, Very Minor, Weasley twins, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, eighth year, ginny pranks twins, kind of?, like one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrynox/pseuds/drarrynox
Summary: Ginny takes revenge on Fred and George for pranking her, and gives them a taste of their own medicine.





	Out for Revenge

Ginny plopped down on a sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room, sprawling all over the seat. Grumbling about the essay Professor Snape had set, she fumbled around in her bag and grabbed her potions book, setting it on her lap. She opened the book, and was sprayed in the face by a mass of glitter, creating a great mess on the sofa all around her. 

Rushing into her dormitory, everything connected inside Ginny’s mind; her brothers. More specifically, Fred and George. She was out for revenge. She hopped into the shower, pondering at how she could get the twins back. A plan formulated in her head, and she smirked as the pieces came together. She was going to give them a taste of their own medicine.

The first step was simple: all she needed to do was place an owl order for a product from their joke shop, _Weather in a bottle _, from the new Chaos Range of _Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes _. She would need to modify it slightly, to make it thicker and slow down its effects, but otherwise it was perfect for the prank she had in mind. Jumping out of the shower, Ginny got dressed and made a beeline for the Owlery. Now was not the time for her to be distracted.____

_____ _

Sending Pigwidgeon off, Ginny thought about the next stage of her plan. She then needed to research a spell to turn it from the consistency of a liquid to that resembling a paste that she could spread. With this in mind, she headed to the library. 

____

Ginny was so focused on the prank that she wasn’t paying attention to the world around her, only realising as she walked head on into Luna. 

____

“Ginny! I was just looking for you,” Luna exclaimed in delight.

____

“Hiya Luna, whats up?”

____

“I need your thoughts on my new theory about Blibbering Humdingers!” Luna smiled excitedly. ”Well, you know how the impediment jinx doesn’t work on them? Do you think if you combined it with _Arresto Momentum _that it might be powerful enough to slow them down? I think I read somewhere that it can work with some plants, but I can’t remember where.”__

______ _ _

“Er - maybe,” Ginny mumbled, not giving the idea much thought. “Sorry Luna, I’m a bit busy right now. Can we continue this conversation later?” Before she received an answer, she walked away, eager to continue her task at hand.

______ _ _

Once she reached the library, she went straight to the potions section, scanning the shelf until she found a book that looked right. Liquids, Salves and Pastes: A Guide to Getting Your Potion to the Right Consistency, the title read. Ginny plucked it from the shelf, and found a corner where she sat and began to read.

______ _ _

 

______ _ _

_“Chapter 4: Thickening a liquid_

_______ _ _ _

_The spell most commonly used to give a liquid a thicker viscosity is Crassitudi Magis, Latin for “more thickness”. This spell turns a liquid into a paste or salve, which can be applied to something, for example a body part._

____

_______ _ _ _

__

_If one needed to turn a liquid into a solid, they would use the spell Ut Saludim……”_

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

Taking note of this, Ginny closed the book and put it away. She cast a _Tempus_ charm, and seeing that curfew was about to start, she rushed to the Common Room. 

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

She muttered the password “Banana Fritters” and climbed in the portrait hole. As she crossed the room on her way to her dormitory, she sneaked a glance at Fred and George and smirked. She couldn’t wait to get her revenge.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

—————————————-

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

At breakfast the next morning, the order was delivered, with a few strange looks from those sitting around her but no questions asked. Ginny was just grateful that Fred and George were too busy making fools of themselves to notice anything unusual at her end of the table.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

Finishing her cereal, she grabbed her belongings, left the Great Hall and headed to the Room of Requirement, where she could work without interruption. As she paced along the seventh floor, she murmured “I need a place to work in peace” three times. A door appeared, and she opened it and entered the room.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

She sat on the couch provided and emptied her bag on the desk. She uncorked the bottle containing the potion and poured a small amount into the bowl that she sneaked from the Great Hall earlier that morning. 

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

" _Crassitudi Magis. _” Ginny waved her wand in a swirled motion, and watched as the potion grew thicker, breaking the spell as it became the right consistency. She dipped her finger in and was pleased with the texture. Now she had to reduce the speed of its effects, to make it particularly infuriating to its victims.__

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

To do this, Ginny used the spell _Arresto Momentum _, however as she cast it, it rebounded, leaving the potion unaffected. She sat there, deliberating why the spell didn’t work.__

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

After unsuccessfully attempting the spell a few more times, Ginny put her wand down and sighed. All the thoughts that she blocked out over the past day came rushing back, particularly the guilt she felt towards Luna for running off like that. She replayed their conversation in her mind, and rewinded when she got to Luna’s theory:

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

” _Well, you know how the impediment jinx doesn’t work on them? Do you think if you combined it with Arresto Momentum that it might be powerful enough to slow them down? I think I read somewhere that it can work with some plants, but I can’t remember where. _”__

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Something switched on in Ginny’s brain, as she realised that Luna gave her the answer yesterday, without even knowing it. Grinning, she picked up her wand and attempted the spell again, swapping the wand movement with that of the impedimenta jinx. She felt the magic seep through the paste, and she knew that the spell had worked.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Grinning, she packed her things in her bag, and left the Room of Requirement. The preparation for this prank was done. It was time to carry it out.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Before she could enter her brothers’ dorm, she had to first obtain Harry’s Invisibility Cloak. As she entered the Common Room, Ginny spotted Harry and made her way over to him.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Harry!”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Hey Ginny.” Harry looked up.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Can I borrow your Cloak?”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Er - Yeah I suppose. What do you need it for?” Harry replied, and hesitantly grabbed it out of his bag and handed it over.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Can’t say. Thanks though!” Ginny grabbed it and left, running to her dorm. As she ran up the stairs, she stumbled and fell over, dropping the Cloak. She scowled at Harry, who was laughing at her, picked it up, and walked up the stairs at a much slower pace, defeated. 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Once she reached her dorm, she entered and dumped her bag on her bed. She took the modified Weather in a Bottle, threw the Invisibility Cloak over herself, and headed down the stairs and up the ones leading to the boys’ dormitory. 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

She climbed the stairs until she reached the Eighth Years’ dorm, which inhabited all those who came back to repeat their Seventh Year. This included Harry, Fred, George, Dean, and Neville. Ron was off at Auror training, and Seamus was taking a gap year to work at Zonko’s, which left room in the dorm for Fred and George, who left Hogwarts before taking their NEWTs due to Umbridge. 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Inside the dorm, it wasn’t hard to tell which bed belonged to whom. Neville had an array of plants on his bedside table, none of which Ginny recognised. There was a reason that she dropped Herbology after her Fifth Year. The Marauders’ Map was poking out from underneath Harry’s pillow, as well as a picture of him, Ron and Hermione from their Third year. There was a poster of some muggle football team next to Dean’s bed, and a muggle picture of him and Seamus cuddled on a couch.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The remaining two beds belonged to Fred and George, and obviously so. Both beds were unmade, and drawers overflowing with unfolded clothes. There was a knit jumper gifted from Molly last Christmas chucked on the floor, and another one lying on the bed. There was a bright orange and purple bag labelled Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes that had some unknown boxes poking out the top, which she guessed were Skiving Snackboxes. 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Ginny took off the Cloak, and began to work. She spread the paste on the top of both four-poster beds, then, having noticed the blue colour, used the spell _Obfuscate _to turn the paste invisible. She waited, and seeing a single drop of water fall from the top of the bed, she threw the cloak over her and left, satisfied.__

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

————————————————

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The next morning, Ginny was sitting in the Great Hall, eating her cereal, when Fred and George walked in, with very obvious bags under their eyes. She didn’t say anything, but overheard them complaining to Harry and Dean about how they got rained on in their sleep, and how they couldn’t figure out where it had come from. Harry, having connected the dots, looked at Ginny and smirked, causing Ginny to grin back at him. 

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

As the days passed, the situation continued. At night, Fred and George would get rained upon, and become sleep deprived, and they would grumble about it all morning. This continued until Hermione overheard their whining, and offered to figure out the cause.

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Hermione, Ginny, and the other Gryffindor Eighth Years were all grouped into the one dormitory, with Hermione sitting on Fred’s bed. As the group pondered over the cause of the rain, Harry and Ginny had to conceal their sniggers as to not give their knowledge away.

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Hermione stood up on the bed, and hit her head on the top of it. As she recoiled, she rubbed her head and felt the paste in her hair, and stood there for a moment, confused. Her face lit up, and she touched the top of the four-poster bed, to reveal more paste on her hand. Using the Revelio charm on the roof of the bed, she revealed the blue paste.

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Guys! This is why your bed is raining!” Hermione exclaimed as she pointed to the paste. 

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

George leaned in and touched the roof, looking baffled. 

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Fred, I think we might have been fooled by our own creation.” He shared a look of mock horror with Fred, causing Ginny to lose it.

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Bursting out into giggles, she attracted the groups attention, causing them to stare at her. 

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I think that -“

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“We were pranked -“  


__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“By our own sister.” The twins finished together. 

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I feel so betrayed -“

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Deceived - “

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Double - crossed - ”

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“And stupid. George, how could we be so stupid?”

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Fred, we’ve been played by our game.” 

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Unacceptable.” Fred and George shared a smirk, and Ginny knew that this prank war had only just begun.

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly canon compliant, but I changed a few things, just so it all makes sense. Fred didn't die in the war, the twins came back for their eighth year, and Deamus is a thing.


End file.
